Oh My
by AdmHawthorne
Summary: Paris helps relieve Janeway of some stress. Posted it elsewhere ages ago. Putting it here as well.


**Not mine; everything that matters really belongs to Paramount**

* * *

"Oh god!" Kathryn Janeway rolled over and braced herself on the side of the bed. "I'm not sure I could that again."

"Why not? You've done it lots before." Tom Paris leaned over to watch her face. "Besides, you asked me to do it."

"I may have, Mr. Paris, but that doesn't mean you had to say yes." She rolled over on her back and looked up into the young pilot's eyes. "You know, you've hurt me doing that sort of thing before."

He chuckled and ran his hand through his hair. "How could I forget? Remember the look on the doc's face when we told him what happened?"

She laughed and scooted up slightly in the bed. "Yes, I remember. He told me that I shouldn't let some one as inexperienced as you do such a thing as that to me."

"Yeah, and you told him that I had more experience than he did." He sat back up and pulled her into a sitting position. "It only took him a couple of minutes to make the pain go away. I could have done it myself if you had let me."

"I wasn't about to let you touch me again after that experience. I really thought I was going to die." Kathryn ran her fingers through her hair trying to get the tangles out.

"Admit it, you enjoyed every single minute of it." He picked one of her pips off the bedspread and handed it to her.

"One of the good things about being captain is that there are some things you can keep to yourself." She put the pip on and counted them to make sure they were all there. "I'm still missing one."

"Do you want me to find it for you, Commander?"

"Depends, do you like piloting, Ensign."

"Ok, don't get so touchy. That's all I need is ANOTHER demotion." He ran his hands under the pillows and she stood up and looked around the floor.

"I found it."

"Where was it?"

"On the nightstand."

"The nightstand? How did it get there?" He threw his legs over the side of the bed and sat back up again.

"It probably bounced off the bed and landed there when I was so mercilessly thrown on the bed." She threw him a small smirk.

"Hey, nobody threw anybody. I had to get you on the bed and bend you like that to get the proper alignment."

"I know." She put her last pip on her uniform and zipped up her jacket. "Did I leave a brush in here by any chance?"

"Yeah, it's in the bathroom."

"B'Elanna didn't say anything about it?"

"Nah, she said it was a good idea. She actually suggested you leaving something to change into for these times, but I said you might not like that idea."

"It's true," she called out from the bathroom as she brushed her hair and made herself more presentable, "it's too much like moving in on you two, but the brush," she came back out and walked over the replicator, "the brush I have to have. After all, what would the crew think if they saw me leaving your quarters looking like that?"

"I'd say there were already rumors going around from the sounds that come from my quarters." He walked over and leaned in the doorway between the bedroom and the living room. "But, hey, who am I to know these things?"

"I'll make a mental note to be a little quieter next time." She reached into the replicator to retrieve her drink.

"Wait a second, that's not coffee. Who are you and what have you done with my captain?"

"Occasionally, I do drink tea." She took a sip of the hot liquid. "It's earl grey. I got the recipe from Jean-Luc Picard."

"The captain of the Enterprise?"

"One in the same."

"Wow, I didn't know you knew him."

"I've run into him a couple of times. Well, I should be leaving for the bridge."

"Do you have to leave so soon?"

"I'm afraid so. Beside, B'Elanna wants my help with the warp core. Something about not being able to figure out what's going wrong with the alignment."

"Yeah, she was telling me that, but she also knew that you were going to come here today since it's my day off. She even found a babysitter for Miral."

"Yes, I noticed that." She headed for the door.

"Listen, if you ever need…"

"I'll know to come find you. Thanks for the massage and back popping session. It does wonders."

"You're welcome. Just don't tell the doc, ok?"

"I won't tell if you won't tell."

"Agreed." He watched as she sauntered out of the room and headed for the turbolift.


End file.
